


Goodbye, boys

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Feels, Last words, crowley feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My sister is responsable for this one. She is evil, not me. I am just a poor girl who loves Crowley too much and writing this one totally broke my heart...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, boys

**Author's Note:**

> So… I´ve had a little obsession with a certain King of Hell for a month now and my sister is a beast. She told me to imagine Crowley dying, in front of the Winchesters, and his last words would be… “Goodbye, boys…”So I imagined.
> 
> PS: English is not my native, sorry for errors!

Crowley was surprised. He wasn´t expecting that…He didn´t expect to hear a gunshot, didn´t expect an unbearable pain in the chest and what he really wasn´t expecting was that when he will look up he will see some stupid hunter with a Colt in his hands.

Aw. Colt. He totally forgot about the Colt. It´s been a long time, since The Devil and The Apocalypse… His mistake. He wasn´t supposed to forget.

He heard screeching tires and on the road, near the place where that moron and probably inexperienced hunter was standing ,stopped black car. Impala, he told to himself… The Moose and the Squirrel get out of the car, but they were late, they were too late…

„Hello, boys,“ he smirked, pressing his right hand against the wound, still surprised that he could feel a warm blood.. Moose ran to that hunter, to that stupid idiot who probably didn´t even know what he´s been doing, yanking the Colt from his hands, shouting words Crowley didn´t understand.

So degrading. That´s the way the King of Hell will leave? And what the hell is going to be with Hell?! He closed his eyes, only for a moment. His last seconds… And…he felt alive. He felt so impossible alive…he felt more alive than during those weeks when, thanks to the Winchesters, he was a junkie, addicted to human blood, feelings…And he was so pathetic. Blood was pounding in his head and his vision was becoming blurry. He saw Squi …Dean running to him. He was losing balance, his feet were giving up. Slowly, he sank to his knees, too weak for anything. Someone propped him up. With an effort, he raised his head and saw Dean standing next to him.

„Crowley,” said Dean, “„I…oh, damn you…. Hold on. We will find a way…“ „Oh, come on, Dean…“croaked Crowley, kneeling, not falling over just thanks to Dean´s supporting hand, „why that unnecessary sorrow… you always wanted to kill me, anyway…”

Moose approached them. Crowley looked at him. „Hello, Sammy. Just don´t you cry…You would make me sad…” But Moose didn´t say anything - Crowley supposed that he was almost….content. Crowley knew that Sam never liked Dean´s brothering with the King of Hell. The world was spinning with Crowley. People say that in your time of dying, during your last minutes, you can see your whole life before your eyes…but, just if you are a human. Well….maybe. Crowley couldn´t remember his feelings when he died for the first time. He lost those feelings in Hell. And now…he didn´t feel anything….he didn´t have a soul… He swallowed. Now…. Just a moment. Last words. And then…. Then nothing.

Dean just couldn´t believe that Crowley was dying. It was…impossible. It was Crowley, damn it! That fucked up demon with British accent and tendency to insult everyone within a radius of five miles. It was not possible… “Hello Sammy. Just don’t you cry…you would make me sad…” said Crowley, when Sam was done with that guy who god-knows-how get a Colt and shot. Eheh. He was dying and still being sarcastic….some things just don´t change… Crowley almost fell over, but Dean was holding him. Demon was staring blankly on something only he could see, deathly pale, but surprise still evident on his face. Dean supposed that at least now his eyes will change their colour to red….but no. They were staying dark brown.

“Goodbye, boys,” he said aloud with British accent, in his casual tone as if nothing was happening. And then…he didn´t move anymore. Eyes wide open, not even a sparkle of red, looking right through Dean. Dean has carefully laid him down.

Crowley was s first and last demon whose death hurt.


End file.
